The strangers
by FollowedByDemons
Summary: When their relationship goes out due to rejection in Marriage, Dawn and Paul are alone at his passed Fathers lake house, where no cars no people go. But their small canceled honeymoon get's ruined at the house is invaded by three masked murderers who have one goal...to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay well I just watched a horror movie called 'The strangers' and thought about making a Pokemon with Paul and Dawn, This MAY be my last Pokemon Story I want to make some others anime's too so...enjoy!**

**Summery: When their relationship goes out due to rejection in Marriage, Dawn and Paul are alone at his passed Fathers lake house, where no cars no people go. But their small canceled honeymoon get's ruined at the house is invaded by three masked murderers who have one goal...to kill them.**

Paul Shinji stared out the windshield of the black jeep with a hurt mixed with pissed look on his face. Not saying a word to the tearful Bluenette next to him in the passenger seat.

They said nothing to each other as they drove to Paul's Dad's house down in the country. Being rejected for her hand in marriage really damaged Paul.

He drove the vehicle into the rocky drive way, opening the door and slamming it shut, Dawn winced at the sound of the car door, opening her own and closing it, she pulled out her pack of smokes and lit one, picking up the bottom of the light pink strapless dress making sure no dirt nor grass got on it.

She looked in and saw Paul throwing his coat onto the couch, he gave a blank look, she looked back at him with a guilty look, taking one last puff she bent down and put the cigarette out.

Dawn walked in and sighed, she walked in their room and saw Paul looking into the bathroom, she walked in and saw the rose petals in the bathtub, she heard him chuckle quietly, "I didn't know if the rose petals went in first or last..."

She chuckled quietly with him, "neither do I..." she smiled faintly, Paul frowned and stood up.

"you should take a bath it's been a long day" she looked down and nodded, "here...let me help" She smiled and turned around, Paul took her pearl necklace off and unzipped the zipper on the back.

"thank you" he nodded and walked out, she sighed and turned back to the tub, turning on the water letting the blood red rose petals float.

Paul sighed sullenly as he plopped down onto the bed, he reached into his dress pants pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box, rubbing his thumb against the fuzzy material.

He growled mentally and picked up his cell phone, scrolling down his contacts and stopping at a certain number, pressing call he looked back and saw Dawn sitting on the edge of the tub with her back to him, he held the phone to his ear.

_Bring...Bring...Bring- _

_Hey this is Matt, sorry I didn't get your call, Leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to ya!_

"Hey Matt, It's Paul...look uh...could you possibly come get me, I know it's early but...Man...it didn't go as I planned" he chuckled half heartily, "uh...yeah Thanks man see ya soon" and with that he pressed the 'end call' button and threw his phone on the bed.

Dawn gently closed the door and sighed as she removed the pink dress neatly folding it and setting it on the toilet seat. She poured some bubble bath into the tub and got in, she held her knee's to her chest, small tears trickled down her rosy cheeks as she remembered the events that caused all this awkwardness between her and her beloved boyfriend.

_Flash Back!_

_Dawn was sitting with some friends of her and Paul laughing, she was having a great time. She saw her purple haired Boyfriend walk inside the fancy restaurant looking a bit nervous. She smiled at him and he smiled back sitting next to her._

_"Hey" she smiled warmly grabbing his hand, Paul gave it a squeeze, Dawn laughed again at what Barry, her childhood friend, said, Paul chuckled along with them._

_A few hours later, Paul set down his shampain and looked at Dawn, "let's go outside" She grinned and nodded, They bid their goodbyes and Paul picked her up bridal style, she giggled and he laughed quietly walking outside as they stared into each others eyes._

_Paul put her down on her feet, "it's cold out here" she shivered rubbing her unclothed arms, "let's get in the car" she said putting her arms around his neck._

_"not yet" he said huskily, "there's...something I need to tell you..." she smiled and nodded, he looked down and pulled the Velvet box out, she frowned and widened her eyes._

_"Paul I..."_

Dawn Opened her eyes and looked around, seeing she was still in the tub she stood up and wrapped a towel around her looking into the mirror, she pulled out her ponytail letting her long blue hair fall, she sighed.

Paul walked into the kitchen and pulled the freezer door open, pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon sitting at the table and eating. He saw Dawn walk out, refusing to make contact, he looked at her long enough to notice she was still wearing her pink dress.

"Your clothes are on the bed..." he mumbled, she sat in the chair next to him, grabbing a spoon and taking a spoonful of ice cream herself.

"I want to wear it" she said silently, "it makes me feel pretty"

Paul looked at her, "you are pretty" she looked up at him with big blue eyes, he looked away from the blue eyes he loved, he stood up and walked over the old fashioned record player and put on some music, Dawn looked at him and got up walking up behind him running her hands over his back.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted" she said sadly, he grabbed her hand and lowered his head. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly witch she gladly excepted.

"your my girl" he growled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her once again but more forcefully, he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she granted him opening her mouth.

Paul shoved his tongue in, exploring her mouth, and battling her own tongue for dominance, witch he of course won.

He set her on the table clearing off the rose petals, and traveled his hands up her thighs, he grasped the rim of her black panties and pulled them off, Dawn pulled him by the belt and unbuckled them, unzipping them in the process.

Paul kissed her again and was about to enter her until-

_Knock knock knock_

They both looked towards the door, Paul buckled his pants back up and looked at the clock, as Dawn put her underwear back on, "isn't it like 4 in the morning?" they both look at the clock and saw it was '4:05 AM'.

_Knock KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocking got louder, Paul walked over to the door with Dawn following close behind, he unlocked the door and opened it slowly...

**Me: Okay well Matt is my OOC So yeah...CLIFF HANGER XD XD XD Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paul opened the door, there stood what look liked a silhouette of a girl, the porch light was out so it was impossible to see her face, only her blond hair.

"Is Dianna here...?" she asked quietly.

Paul looked at Dawn and then back at the girl, "uh, no" he looked at the porch light and cursed, "shit" trying to flip the switch on, Dawn slowly walked up behind Paul.

"are you sure?" the girl asked again.

"yeah I think you got the wrong house"

The girl was silent for a minute and then turned slowly, "thank you" and with that she walked away.

The couple watched as she walked into the woods, "it can get pretty dangerous out there should I go get her?" Paul mumbled.

"No, if she was lost she would have told us right?" Dawn said, Paul nodded and closed the door.

The music from the record player played through the house, Dawn sat at the table and Paul sat on the couch staring at the TV.

The bluenette looked down at the table and saw her pack of Cigarettes were gone, "I'm out of Cigarettes" she sighed. Paul looked at her and sighed as well.

"I'll go get you some more..."

"No I didn't mean it like that-" Before she can say anything, Paul got up, "don't worry about it, I need a drive anyways" Dawn sighed again and nodded.

"I'll make you a fire"

"you don't ha-"

"Troublesome" Paul growled, Dawn felt her left eye twitch as he used her pet name, she sat by the fire place as Paul put some newspaper and wood inside, "I uh...I called up Matt, he's going to be picking me up for the night" he stated quietly, Dawn looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing and nodded sadly.

After setting the fire, he threw on his jacket and grabbed his car keys walking out the door with Dawn following, "be careful" she smiled, Paul looked at her and nodded walking out to the car they rented for the couple weeks.

Dawn walked back inside and closed the door, walking around the living room, until something blue caught her eye. She walked around the table and looked closer at the object. It was the ring.

She picked up the velvet box and opened it, gasping. She has never seen such a beautiful ring in her life, it must have cost Paul a fortune, she thought sadly, slipping the ring on her finger without thinking she plopped herself down on the couch sighing as she studied the ring and it's beautiful features.

The ring had two large diamonds, one lavender purple and the other cobalt blue, two clear white ones on the sides of them. The purple diamond reminded her so much of Paul...

Dawn sat up and walked into the kitchen, "a beer should help the stress a little" she mumbled and opened the refrigerator grabbing a bottle and popping the lid off taking a quick sip. Silently walking out of the kitchen and stopping at the door way where small numbers and lines were.

There was two names at the top that said 'PAUL AND REGGIE' Reggie being Paul's older brother, and their heights and age. She stared at them for a while before a loud bang made her jump.

She looked at the door and set her drink down slowly making her way towards the door.

_Bang_

She jumped again her cobalt eyes widening slightly as she cautiously walked towards the door, leaning her face next to the wooden surface flinching as another thump was heard, "w-who is it?" she asked not bothering to open the door, no answer, "hello?" she tried again.

"...is Dianna here?..." Came a familiar voice.

"...you already came here" Dawn stated.

"are you sure...?" The bluenette didn't answer, and sighed in relief when she heard the girl walk away, she turned the lock on the door witch she forgot to do when Paul left.

She looked out the window slowly drawing the curtains back as she looked out. But all she could see was the dark night and the small old rusty barn. She looked back at the fire place and saw the smoke coming out, "what the hell?" she mumbled as she tried to look for the source as the smoke continued to drift out making her inhale a bit and cough.

_beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Dawn looked around and growled slightly as the fire alarm rang out, grabbing a chair and setting it directly under she stood on top of it and reached for the annoying thing...but she was too short _'DAMN MY SHORTNESS!'_ She yelled mentally as she stood on her toes, she used her finger to unscrew it from the roof letting it fall on the ground.

_Thump_

A loud Thump like sound came from the door making Dawn freeze.

_Knock Knock Knock_

She got down the chair, eyes wide with fear.

_Bang_

The bluenette backed away and looked through her salmon colored purse in search of her phone, finally finding it she opened it only to find a low battery symbol, cursing herself for not charging it, she took out the wire and plugged it into the wall while plugging the other end into the phone.

_knock knock knock knock knock_

Dawn looked at the door and walked into her and Paul's room silently grabbing the home phone and dialing Paul's number.

"...Paul where are you?" she asked when he answered.

"I'm just getting out of the store, why is something wrong?" Dawn could hear the slight worry in his voice as she opened a suit case and started pulling out clothes.

"no nothing's wrong it's just...that girl came by again" she said taking off the dress and throwing it on the bed.

"well did you answer the door?" Paul asked getting into the drivers seat of the car. "No I didn't answer the door Paul" Dawn sighed and put on a black and dark blue plaid button up shirt with blue jeans.

"did you lock the door?"

"yes" Dawn replied looking at the last cigarette she had, "it's just that-" Dawn was cut off by the phone making a sort of beeping sound, "Paul?" she looked at the phone and saw the line has been cut off, she set the phone down and placed the tobacco filled stick between her lips (NOT LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PERVS) and lit the other end. Taking a breath and blowing the smoke out not noticing the masked figure in the corner of the room.

She put the cigarette in the ash tray and walked into the small kitchen filling a glass with water as the figure slowly moved towards, looking out the window she sighed and turned around, feeling eyes watching her she looked in the corner, but nothing was there, chuckling to herself.

_Thump_

'again with the thumping?!' she thought, she set the glass down, "Paul?" she called out, but got no answer, she looked at the drawers and quickly opened one grabbing a knife as she looked back at the door. Slowly walking to the door, she unlocked it and grasped the handle, slowly opening it she saw...nothing? No one was out there.

She shrugged it off and closed the door, putting the knife down and walking to where her cell was charging, just to find it gone, "what?!" he whisper-yelled looking frantically for her phone.

_BANG BANG BANG KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK CRASH_

Dawn looked terrified at the door and whimpered, wishing Paul would just come home.


End file.
